The Struggles Of A Mother And Daughter
by 567CC
Summary: Hana is in big trouble and the only way she could think to get out of it is to take her and her daughter back to the village she was born. They have a long journey ahead of them and come across some bumps in their road. Hana has to make some hard decisions that will be best for not only her, but her daughter as well.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A boy, no older than sixteen, stood under a tree in the cool night. He waited patiently for someone very special in the spot that they claimed their own. The air seemed colder tonight then the days that passed. The boy couldn't help but feel a little anxious. She is late. She never arrived late to their only time alone. But despite his anxiousness, he stood in the same spot he always did. After five more minutes, he heard footsteps coming closer. Feeling a bit relived when he saw her coming his way, he realized his tense muscles relax. He hadn't noticed that he had even been tense.

"Hello, Kakashi," the girl greeted as she closed the rest of the distance between them. Kakashi became concerned when he heard the uncertainty come from her tone of voice. Almost immediately he took her hands in his and searched her face.

"What is it? What is wrong?" he asked promptly. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to speak, but choked on her words. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a warm embrace. The chill of the night seemed to vanish while snug in his arms. She let her tears fall as she gazed into Kakashi's eyes. She didn't want this to happen, but she can't fight it.

""Kakashi, I am leaving the village with my family to a place far from here. I don't know what the village is called, my parents won't tell me. They won't even let me stay here with you. They fought with me and won't allow it. They don't even know I am here now. They think I am asleep in bed, but I couldn't leave without telling you," she explained as her tears flowed down her face. Kakashi's embrace tightened. He didn't want to let her go.

"Hana, when are you leaving exactly?" he asked.

"In the morning, after everyone is assigned their missions for the day," she answered, "I want to stay here with you. I don't want to leave. I... I love you Kakashi!" He stood there for a moment, thinking. He then nodded and smiled under his mask before pulling it down and landing a passionate kiss on her lips. She instantly melted at the sensation of his lips, pressing against her own. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Well I think that we should make the last night we have together meaningful, don't you?" he asked playfully when the kiss broke. She couldn't help but laugh. She nodded and followed him to where he lived. Once they arrived at his house, they took a seat on the couch. Kakashi did not wait to let her know his intentions.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean…" she began.

"Not really, but I know I want it. If you are uncomfortable I will stop," Kakashi interrupted. Hana smiled and kissed her lover sweetly. She whispered in his ear and his grin grew. He quickly got to work, not wanting to waste a second of their last night together. Surely that magical night, neither one of them would ever forget.

The next morning she managed to get back into her bed before her parents realized she was gone. She helped her family pack the last of their belongings before heading out. At the gates she trailed a little behind to see if she could spot the man she spent her night with. She caught sight of him waving goodbye. She waved quickly and smiled, even though her heart felt like tearing. She turned and joined her family so they wouldn't notice her delay. When she moved out of his sight, he began to weep. He wouldn't see her again in a long time, if ever.

Chapter One: The Long Journey

The night started like any other night. A little girl with long, beautiful silver hair lay in her bed, waiting for her mother to tuck her in. She grew impatient as the seconds passed into minutes. She sat up and stared at her bedroom door, watching for shadows in the hallway light that would signify her mother's arrival. But as she watched, nothing stirred. She jumped out of bed and crept to the open door. She looked both ways down the hallway and saw no one. She continued her way down the hall where she last saw her mother. The little girl came to the kitchen and her mother was not there. Becoming frightened a little, the girl slowly proceeded through the kitchen to the living room and with delight, spotted her mother, talking to some strange men at the front door. Her mother looked concerned and worried.

"Yes, I understand. But you know that it won't be that easy," her mother smirked in response. The two men smiled in return and nodded. Just then her mother caught sight of her, standing in the kitchen entrance. She quickly ended the conversation with the two men and turned to her daughter.

"Mom, who are those men?" the girl asked.

"I am sorry sweetheart; I haven't tucked you in yet. Those men are just people who don't care about anybody but themselves. They aren't important. Now, let's get to bed," her mother responded, but the girl could tell that they were important. Her mother tucked her in and kissed her forehead before walking out and closing the door.

The mother stood outside her daughter's door. She took a deep breath and thought about the next few days. She needed to think and think fast or it could mean the worst for her and her daughter. The thought of her daughter almost made her worries fade away. She wanted to make the best for her. Just then the thought she was looking for hit her. She felt like a fool for not thinking of it sooner. Instead of going to her bed, she went straight to the closet. She packed little, but everything necessary. Not wanting to disturb her daughter's sleep she would wait until the morning to pack her things. So she got to work on a letter explaining her situation.

"This note will be with you, Kyana. If I don't make it, you will have to continue the journey and all you will need is this note. Oh I hope it won't come to that, but if it does, at least you will have some explanation and identification," she whispered to herself as she wrote. She folded up the letter and sealed it in an envelope and wrote in big print: Read If She Is Alone.

The next morning she greeted her daughter with chocolate chip and banana pancakes with maple syrup. While her daughter ate, she went to her room and packed the necessary items she will need to make the trip. In the little front pocket she stuck the envelope. She sat on her daughter's bed for a moment, thinking of leaving her home. So many memories played through her head. Then the memory of that night made her smile and blush. She couldn't believe that after all this time she finally made the decision to return to her true home.

"Mom, I am finished! I ate all of my breakfast and made a happy plate," Kyana cheered as she entered the room, "Um, what are you doing?" Her mother stood up and walked to her daughter. She kneeled to get down to her level and hugged her tightly.

"We are moving. I have a backpack here for you to fill with the things you want to take, but you cannot take too much. I have already packed your clothes and such, so don't worry about that. Just focus on the things you don't want to miss. We leave as soon as you are ready," her mother explained. Kyana nodded and grabbed the bag and began to think about the things she wanted to take.

"Are we ever coming back for the things I leave?" Kyana asked. Her mother almost shed tears.

"No baby. We are making a one way trip. Everything that stays will forever be lost to us," she answered. She left her daughter to pack her things and grabbed her own bag. She got some supplies from the kitchen. She saw the dirty plate in the sink that her daughter had ate off of. That is the last plate she will eat off of until they reach the next village. That thought made a single tear trickle down. She quickly wiped it away after hearing her daughter's voice saying she was done and ready.

She met her daughter at the front door. Her daughter seemed happy and excited. A smile crept onto her face. She took one more last glance at the home she was abandoning. She whispered a brief farewell and walked down the road with her daughter. She did not stop for anything else. She wanted out of that place and fast. The more distance she puts between her and the village, the better; and the greater the distance, the better chance she has of fulfilling their journey.

They walked for days. They came to their last bits of food and water. Hana knew they needed to get to another village soon or they would be in trouble. She tried to recall her journey to the village with her parents so long ago. If she remembered correctly, the next village had to be no more than two miles. She just wished it wasn't up hill. Her daughter started feeling the tug of exhaustion when they began their assent of the massive hill. She took a look at her daughter and realized that they needed a rest stop.

Hana and her daughter sat under a tall oak tree. Kyana drank the last of the water and her mother ate half an apple before surrendering the rest to her daughter. After the apple was tossed to the ground, Kyana laid her head on her mother's lap and took a much needed nap. Hana wanted so much to join her daughter's sleep, but knew she couldn't risk it. She had to make sure they were safe. Once in the village she could get a good night's sleep.

Thankfully nothing suspicious occurred and after her nap, Kyana felt reenergized. They set off again on their journey. The day didn't get as hot as the days before and Hana was grateful. She already knew she stunk. She wanted a nice hot shower and a warm, cozy bed. She used these desires as her push to hurry and get to the village. Kyana, well ahead of her mother, wanted the same and some steaming ramen to fill her belly. She kept turning back and urging her mother with encouraging words. Hana couldn't help but feel happy at her daughter's positive attitude through all of this.

Finally, after they began to feel worn out again, they reached the village. Kyana jumped up with joy at the sight of buildings and other people. Hana felt overjoyed that the hardest part of their journey came to an end. They should have little trouble from here on out. Plenty of villages line the roads to the Leaf Village from here. The first thing they did when they entered the village was rent a room and let their shoulders take a break from carrying the bags. Hana couldn't take it any longer and took a long shower. Kyana had glasses and glasses of water.

When they came outside to venture through the village, they searched for eating places. Kyana saw a small shop that, in big letters, read: Ramen. She argued with her mother and refused to eat at any other place. Hana gave in to her daughter, because she was too hungry to go on arguing. They took a seat near the window and ordered a bowl of shrimp and beef ramen. Kyana entertained herself with the napkins and crayons that were left on the table. Her mother stared out of the window. She observed the streets. Villagers walked through the streets everywhere. There seemed to be no place that did not have anyone in them.

"Ma'am, here is your ramen bowl," a voice broke her train of thought. She grabbed the bowl and thanked the woman. She looked into her bowl and nearly drooled. Quickly, she dug in. Soon both of their bellies were filled. They sat there for a while, rubbing their overstuffed bellies. Kyana decided since they were relaxing that she could ask her questions without stressing her mother.

"Mom?" she questioned.

"Yes dear?" Hana answered.

"Those men, are they the reason we left?" she asked. Hana paused to think of a response.

"I am not going to lie to you. Yes they are. They want something from me that I don't have. And if they don't get it, then they will punish me. Now we are headed to the Leaf Village. That is where I was born. I have many good friends there that will help us. You don't have to worry your little head. Everything is going to be okay," she explained. Kyana seemed happy with that answer, because she began to draw on the napkins again with the crayons. Hana sighed with relief that she didn't have to go any further with the explanation.

They left the shop and Kyana took the crayons with her. She added them to her collection that she brought in her backpack. That night the both of them got the sleep desperately needed. Hana wished that in the morning, they could stay one more day. She knew it couldn't happen. Today is the day that they would find out she had left. If she stalled for any reason, for sure they would capture her and take her back. She thought that for the rest of the way, only stopping to rest in a village every two villages. So the next one they come to, they will buy needed supplies and move on to the next where they can stay for the night. They actually made great progress already, but she didn't want any chances of being caught up with.

They set off on their journey again after getting some supplies and a good, fulfilling breakfast. With more enthusiasm to get to their destination, they sing songs and skip together until they got tired of skipping and began walking again. Kyana made her mother happy by just talking to her. She is such a sweet and caring girl. If anyone were to guess at why they were traveling so far, they might just think it was all for fun and laughs other than the real reason.

It took about a month to get two thirds of the way behind them. So far no troubles have found them. And Hana had every reason to be overjoyed at these reasons. She thought that the both of them would be able to finish the journey together. She almost had the urge to take the envelope out of her daughter's bag and throwing it away, but she knew that she couldn't do that. She had no idea of what could happen in the near future. She didn't want to risk taking it out.

They came to another village. This village would be one of the ones to stop and rest. Hana felt relieved to be able to rest. The last road they took was longer than expected. But they put up with it and managed through it. They rented a room and spent most of their time in it. They didn't want to go out anymore. They just wanted to sleep. Hana and Kyana took their showers and ate their meals that they brought back from a food store. They sat together and Hana told her daughter of stories that she used to hear when she was a child.

"Mom, can you tell me about the Leaf Village? You lived there for a long time. Longer than you did where we lived," Kyana asked curiously. Hana hesitated. She thought about her memories. Most of them were of Kakashi. Ever since he came back from that mission that changed his whole outlook on life, they have been good friends.

"Well, when I was about your age, I met a boy that became a very good friend. We did everything together. Well almost everything. We would train together, play together, and go to group events together. We were almost inseparable. But Gramps and Granny didn't like me being with him so much. It had something to do with his father, but I didn't care about that. I liked him for who he was," Hana began.

"Is that boy my dad?" Kyana asked. Hana didn't know how to respond to that question. She tried to think of something to say, but was lost for words. And as if to save the day, a knock sounded at the door. Hana hurried to the door and looked out the glass hole. An old woman that they bought the food from stood on the other side. Hana looked around for anyone else, but nobody was with her. She opened the door and greeted the woman.

"Hello!" she beamed, trying to be happy about it.

"You don't have much time. You must leave now. Two men in black clothing came to our shop, asking for a young woman traveling with a little girl. I hushed everyone up, but I don't know if they bought it. I can tell that they are up to no good. I don't understand why they would be picking on such nice people such as you. But you have to leave right now," the old woman stated without a single breath between sentences. She took a deep breath after she finished speaking and looked at Hana with a face saying, "Well? What are you going to do?"

"Kyana, get your stuff now! Everything, pack up now!" Hana finally responded to the old woman's warning. Kyana rushed to get everything in the bags. Hana helped get their things together. She just couldn't believe it. How could they have made it this far already? Unless… Unless they decided to check up on her earlier than they said and discovered that she had left. She knew this was going to happen.

"You two better hurry now. I will pay the Inn Keeper. Don't worry about them," the old woman reassured Hana.

"Thank you so much. You are truly kind. If I ever come back this way to this village, I will be sure to buy everything you have," Hana thanked quickly before heading out the door with Kyana. The old woman watched them run in the night until she couldn't see them anymore. She turned to go back home and got a surprise. One of the men from before stood right behind her. He had a huge smile across his face.

"Why, thank you for leading us to them. I knew you saw them earlier today. I could see it in your face. You are lucky that I am going to let you live. My orders are strictly on her. Goodbye you old hag," the man sneered. The old woman held a stern face until the man vanished. Strangely, instead of following the girls, he went back in the village, probably to inform his partner. The old woman relaxed and continued on her way.

Hana and her daughter ran, struggling with their bags. They made it out of the village safely, but they didn't stop. They kept going and didn't even look back. Hana feared that Kyana would have to continue on her own very soon. She began to feel a pounding in the back of her head. Her legs felt heavy and she fell on the ground with tears in her eyes. Kyana stopped and rushed to her mother. She knew her mother was scared. She looked around for a place to hide. A little way into the forest that lined the road they were on, was a huge tree with a hollow opening in the bottom. Kyana helped her mother inside, after making sure no animal lived in there.

Hana propped herself up on the wall of the tree while Kyana looked for some branches to cover the hole. She learned these skills from her mother while playing an extreme game of hide-and-seek. Some branches she found could not have been big enough to hide them, but she used them in the meantime. They covered half the space. Hana called for her daughter. Kyana entered the tree and sat next to her mother.

"This is okay for now. They won't be able to see us this far in. You are very smart to remember how to do this," Hana stated. Kyana smiled and snuggled closer to her mother. They fell asleep like that and rested well.

Hana woke first in the morning, later than usual. She searched around; making sure nothing had come in or gone out through the night. Everything seemed to be the same from when they fell asleep. She looked at Kyana's sleeping face. She looked peaceful and snug. Hana couldn't believe how strong she was being through all of this. Not once has she expressed the slightest bit of fear, even when they ran from the village that night. She looked more determined to get away than scared. Kyana not being scared was a good sign. Hana began believing that she would make it just fine on her own.

"Mom," Kyana mumbled, waking up, "What are we going to do now?"

Hana smiled, "We are going to try to get as far as we can. We still have to make it to the Leaf Village." Kyana smiled.

"You didn't answer my question about my dad. But you don't have to. I can tell," Kyana stated. Hana shook her head and stood up to stretch.

"Whatever you say. I don't know how you could even begin to tell, but that's fine," Hana yawned, "Yes, he is your father." Kyana seemed happy at the answer she was given. They set off again, but this time they increased their pace. Hana had no idea if they were following or if they had even caught on that they had been there. All she knew is that they came to the same village that her and her daughter stayed. They obviously were leaving a trail for the men to sniff out. Hana came to the decision to only rest on the road. They would gather up the needed supplies in the upcoming villages and pass right on through. No more sleeping in warm, cozy beds and no more eating at restaurants.

It took one week, at their pace, to get to the three fourths mark of their journey. So far they hadn't come across the two men since that day. It seemed as though they had lost their trail. Good news, but not all was well. They forgot to stock up on water at the last village and only had half a bottle left. It would be another three days before they reached the next village. Hana had to make a decision. She knew all too well that those men would eventually catch up to them before they reached their destination. She also knew that the two of them could not go on together with the limited supplies and money they still possessed. If Hana was right, the next village is the last in the line of the journey. The next after this one would be the Leaf Village. Her decision was made.

"Kyana," she began, "We don't have much left. You need to take it." Hana gave her daughter the supply bag and the money pouch. For the first time during the whole journey, Kyana showed fear.

"I am not leaving you. I need you and you need me. We can go together," Kyana muttered. Hana looked into her daughter's eyes and stared. Kyana began to get tears in her eyes.

"Baby, you need to listen to me carefully. The next village is the last. After that one will be the Leaf Village. It should take you six or seven days to make it there. In the first village buy food and water. Don't stop and stay the night, keep going. If you stay with me then those men will hurt you too," Hana explained.

"But what do I do when I get there?" her daughter asked, trying to hold her tears.

"There is a note in your bag. Give it to the first adult you see. It explains everything. Once they get it, they can come and save me, okay? I need you to do this. And you need to be safe. I know you can do this without me. You are very strong and smart. I love you sweetheart. Now go." Hana responded.

"Okay, I will not fail. I love you too mommy," Kyana tried to smile. Hana kissed her daughter's forehead and turned to face the way they had come. She began to walk back to the village. She only turned around once to watch the silhouette of her daughter, running to complete the rest of the trip.

Hana made it to the village and rented one room with the little money she had kept. She waited for the men to come. She knew she could try and fight them. She had a good chance of defeating them in battle. But she couldn't risk there being more men. Her father and mother made that mistake. Three more men watched and followed what they did. When their guard was down, the men killed them. She hoped that if she would surrender, they would only capture her and take her back to torture her into getting what they want.

She thought about those people as she hopped in the shower. They showed up to her door one day, asking for the Pure Heart. She had no clue as to what they were talking about. They pestered her about it for months. They would not believe her when she told them that she didn't have it. Then the night before her and her daughter left, they threatened her. They said to her that if she didn't give them what they wanted that they will take it by force with any means necessary. After her shower, Hana ate an apple that she picked off of a tree on her way back and laid down to get some sleep.

She got maybe two hours of sleep before a loud knock sounded at the door. Hana walked to the entrance and took a deep breath, readying herself for the confrontation. She opened the door to reveal the two men she had talked to that night. They had huge grins on their faces. Hana showed no fear as they grabbed her with hard grips and began to take her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lost And Found

She ran until her breath felt short. Gasping for air, Kyana fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her whole body shook and she couldn't stop it. A feeling of helplessness came over her as she stared down the road. Her limbs felt heavy, but she managed to pick herself up and settle next to a tall tree. The river of tears seemed to have no end.  
"I can't do this on my own," she cried, "It's too far. This is not fair. Mommy, come back." She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. She had never felt so alone, so scared, or so helpless. Her mother was always at her side to reassure her. Never had she gone so long without her mother. Kyana began to feel sick from crying. The pain in her head urged her to sleep. Without even realizing, she gave into the pain's wishes and fell asleep.  
She found herself in the next village. Something seemed off about it, but she couldn't tell what it was. No one appeared in the streets. Everything was silent and nothing stirred. The wind even seemed to be missing. Everything sat still, undisturbed. Kyana walked down the road, trying to look into the buildings around her. The colors in her surroundings looked faded and worn. The smell of burnt paper filled the calm air. Kyana searched for the source of the scent. She ran all around the village, but there was nothing. She got close to the windows of shops and houses, but all she saw was furniture. She was alone.  
"I don't want to be alone! Please, somebody, help me!" she shouted into the sky, hoping for any response. The answer she got was silence. Tears formed in her eyes and she was about to make a run back the way she had come, but something caught her eye. Far, beyond the village she stood in, a figure waved. She didn't even think about how she could have seen that person from so far away. All she did was run toward the figure. She couldn't make out any of the person's features. She couldn't even tell if they were a girl or a boy.  
"If you make it to him, you don't have to be alone," a voice whispered in her ear.  
"Mom?" Kyana asked, stopping in her tracks, looking around.  
"Keep going baby. Don't stop. Run to him and you won't be alone anymore," her mother's voice said from the sky. Kyana looked at the waving figure again. Tears fell from her eyes, but these tears weren't sad.  
"I will not stop. I won't be alone!" she cried as she began to run towards the figure again. She ran non-stop and almost made it, but then her eyes opened and she woke from an inspiring dream.

When her sight became clear, she noticed that she wasn't where she fell asleep. A soft, warm bed was beneath her, four purple walls surrounded her, and a roof was between her and the sky. Morning light streamed through the curtains of the windows. A feeling of happiness filled her. Her head ache had gone and she felt rejuvenated. She wondered how she got in this place and how long she had slept. She spotted a desk next to the bed. A chair in front of the desk, facing the bed, had clothing on it. Kyana went to the chair and examined the clothing. They were her size and seemed to have been picked out just for her, so she went to the adjacent bathroom and changed.  
Once in fresh clothes, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the sink. Her hair hung in a messy ponytail. She found a brush in a cabinet under the sink and brushed out her hair. Not wanting to put it back up, she put the hair tie on her wrist like a bracelet and walked out of the bathroom. She put her original clothes in her backpack that was left on the end of the bed. A feeling of curiosity and a bit of fear struck her as she peered out of the bedroom door. She had no idea who had brought her here. They had been nice to give her a bed to sleep in and fresh clothes, but she wasn't sure if she was safe.  
She checked if the coast was clear before heading toward the stairs at the end of the hall. The walls were bare and the carpet seemed new. The railing on the stairs smelled of fresh paint, so she didn't touch them, just in case. She descended the stairs until she got a glance of a woman and an older girl, sitting on a couch in what seemed to be the living room. They sat there, talking to each other. Kyana continued down the steps.  
"I wonder who she is?" the woman asked. The girl nodded in agreement.  
"She reminds me of someone, but no one that lives in the village. I think she reminds me of one of those ninja that came to help us rid the village of those bandits that terrorized travelers," the girl muttered, deep in thought.  
"Oh yeah, that masked ninja? I see now," the woman smiled. Something beeped in the kitchen and the woman turned her head to get up and saw Kyana, standing at the base of the stairs. She nudged the girl and she saw her too. The woman then proceeded into the kitchen, while the girl smiled at Kyana.  
"Hello, I can see you finally woke. And I also see that you found the clothes I left you. I hope they fit. They are old clothes of mine that I found in boxes in the attic," she beamed at Kyana.  
"Yeah, they fit okay. Who are you?" Kyana asked. The girl motioned for Kyana to sit next to her on the couch. Kyana walked over and sat in the spot the woman had been sitting in.  
"I am Misaki. And the woman that went into the kitchen is my mom, Akiko. I found you outside the village. You were sleeping under a tree and I couldn't leave you there. I picked you up and carried you home," she answered.  
"My name is Kyana."  
"What were you doing all the way out there anyway? I have been wondering that since I saw you," Misaki questioned. Kyana stared at the table in front of her for a minute before answering.  
"I am trying to get to the Leaf Village. I came from far away with my mom, but she told me to continue without her. Two men were after her and she wanted me to be safe. She said that if I make it to the village, they can save her. I was not supposed to stop, but I didn't feel good," Kyana explained. Misaki looked as if she might cry after hearing Kyana's story. She hugged Kyana in a tight embrace.  
"Oh, how tragic, you are all alone! You must be one strong little girl!" Misaki beamed.  
"Misaki, breakfast is done. Have the little one join us. There is plenty of food for everyone," Akiko called from the kitchen. Misaki shot up from the couch with Kyana's hand in hers and ran for the kitchen. Kyana couldn't help but laugh at Misaki's excitement. Misaki grabbed a chair from the corner of the dining room and placed it next to the seat Kyana sat herself in. Akiko had already set the table for the three of them and had the food on the table. She sat on the other side of the table.  
Misaki filled her mother in on what Kyana told her. Akiko made a sad, but curious face. Kyana ate the food slowly, wanting to savor every bite. Akiko's blueberry pancakes reminded Kyana of her mother's. Even though they were made by someone different, she closed her eyes and pretended they had been made by her mother. A warm feeling filled her belly. Misaki's enthusiastic voice broke her vision and brought her back to reality.  
"Why were you and your mother set on the Leaf Village? There are many other villages with strong ninja that would be more than willing to help. Why one so far from where you both lived?" Akiko asked when Kyana gulped the last of her milk.  
"My dad lives in the village. I think that is why my mom wanted to go there. She said she has a lot of friends there that would help us. She was born there," Kyana answered. Misaki had a huge grin and a look of "told you so!" on her face. Kyana laughed, enjoying Misaki's positive energy.  
"Wow," Akiko began, "And now, because you had limited supplies, she sent you alone to make it there? What happened to her? Did she go back and turn herself in?"  
"I don't know. She walked back down the road. I tried to run to make it here and didn't look back at her," Kyana responded, "I wanted to hurry so those guys wouldn't catch her." Misaki no longer had a smile. She looked down at Kyana with concern and worry. Akiko grabbed the plates from the table and took them into the kitchen.  
"You have to go soon, huh?" Misaki asked. Kyana seemed shocked at her tone. She sounded almost saddened at the thought. Kyana nodded. Before she could get back to the room upstairs to grab her bag, Misaki took her hand and dragged her into the kitchen.  
"Mom, she can't go all by herself. I want to go with her to make sure she gets there with no problems. We can even take Riku and Rei to speed up the journey. Please, let me go with her," Misaki pleaded with her mother. Akiko smiled at her daughter.  
"How will you get back? You will ride all the way back alone? I don't think you could make it that far in solitude. If you promise me, Kyana, that you will get my daughter back here safely, she is allowed," Akiko stated.  
"I am older than she is! I should be the one promising to get her back home safely. Not the other way around!" Misaki complained. Kyana smiled and laughed at Misaki's frown.  
"Yes, she will back it back safely," Kyana promised. She thought that with that personality, how could she not make it back? Misaki packed a few things and her mother gave them some food for themselves and some for the two horses they would be riding. Misaki said her goodbyes to her mother and then helped Kyana on her horse. Because Kyana didn't have any experience with riding horses, Misaki tied her horse to her own. When that was finished, they both set off down the road, leading them to the Leaf Village.

"Have you ever met your father?" Misaki asked as they dismounted their horses for a little snack. Their conversation before had been all about Misaki and her mother. Misaki really liked to talk. Almost everything in her life was exciting and funny. Since they left, this was the first time the conversation's subject went on Kyana. Kyana grabbed an apple from a bag and fed her horse.  
"No. I was born after my mom left the Leaf Village. I don't think he knows I was born," Kyana responded.  
"Are you excited to finally meet him?" Misaki questioned. Kyana thought for a moment.  
"Yes, I am. I want to see who I look like more, my mom or dad," Kyana joked, "I hope he is still there. And I hope he loves me." Misaki came to Kyana and gave her a hug.  
"I am sure he will. I mean, who couldn't love someone as cute as you?!" Misaki beamed. Kyana laughed and nodded. She hoped Misaki was right. After eating an apple themselves, they mounted their horses and began again. Kyana thought of her dream. She wondered if the waving figure was her father. Misaki couldn't keep quiet for too long and started chatting again with Kyana as they rode on.  
The sun began to set when Misaki stopped and went to sit by a tree. Kyana followed her and sat beside her. Misaki became unusually quiet for the past five minutes. The horses stood by, waiting for their riders.  
"You know, you are lucky to be meeting your dad. That is another reason I wanted to come with you. I wanted to see the two of you united with each other. I wanted to see something that I will never experience myself," Misaki sighed. She folded up her knees and put her elbows on them, with her face in her hands. She didn't cry, but she felt a sadness that she could never forget.  
"You haven't said anything about your dad. Where is he? What happened?" Kyana asked, suddenly realizing she hadn't mentioned him at all. Misaki looked at Kyana and smiled.  
"Well, before I was born of course, my father went to aid another village. They were being attacked by bandits, enemy villages, and many other things. Well, my father never came home. My mom doesn't know what happened exactly. He just didn't come home and no one has seen him since," Misaki explained. Surprisingly, Misaki didn't seem too depressed.  
"He died?" Kyana asked.  
"We don't know. He could have died. He could have been taken. Or he could have just went away and never turned back. There were no clues to anything. It was almost like he just disappeared. Sometimes I hope he is out there, fighting to come home… But I have learned to not let it get me down for too long. I know that if he was still alive and he knew I was born, he would back. I am his daughter," Misaki said, with a smile. Kyana hugged her friend.  
"I hope my dad is not dead," Kyana stated.  
"I don't think he is. Your mom surely doesn't think he is dead. And I saw a ninja that looked just like you a few days ago. I bet he is your father," Misaki reassured Kyana. Before they stood back up to continue, they heard some voices coming from up ahead. Misaki grabbed the horses quickly and pulled them into the trees, hiding them as best she could. Kyana and Misaki watched the road closely from bushes, to see who was coming their way.  
Two people that looked normal walked into their view. They chatted with each other and laughed at one another. Nothing seemed off about them. Misaki just wondered why they were traveling so late. They were close to the village, close enough that it was unlikely for people to be walking this way this late. The two men passed, without noticing the girls or their horses.  
When they got back to the road, Kyana asked, "Why did we hide? They looked like nice people."  
"We are young. I am only 13 and you are 10. We can't give anyone a chance to take advantage of us. It's better to be safe than sorry. We should hurry to get to the village. It's not safe if we stay out here alone," Misaki explained. Kyana didn't think too much of it. She and her mother had been fine when traveling at night together. They didn't come across anything harmful or bad. She did want to hurry though. The darkness seemed to get thicker with every minute that passed.  
Night came quicker than the two girls expected. Misaki walked, uneasy next to Kyana. She looked around, in search of trouble, in every direction. Kyana felt fine, she didn't feel the need to worry like her friend. They walked for a while longer and finally caught site of the gates of the village. Kyana's heart skipped a beat. She almost couldn't believe that she made it. Emotions filled her and felt as if they would overflow out of her eyes.  
"There it is. The Leaf Village. You made it," Misaki smiled as she glanced at Kyana. She saw the look on her face, and couldn't tell what it meant. She laughed and patted her friend on the shoulder. As they neared the village, they saw three older kids standing there.  
"Man, Kakashi-sensei is late again! What does he do that is so important to make him late every single time?!" a blonde boy shouted in frustration. A pink haired girl smacked him in the head and yelled at him to shut up. The other, black haired boy just rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
"Naruto, you are so annoying. Why can't you be more like Sasuke?" the pink haired girl asked as she drooled over the black haired boy.  
"But Sakura…!" Naruto sighed. He glared at Sasuke before noticing the two girls walking toward them. A curious face replaced the anger as he walked up to greet the girls.  
"Naruto! Where are you going?!" Sakura yelled and then caught site of the girls as well. Sasuke just stood there unaware.  
"What are you two brats doing out here?" Naruto asked.  
"Hey! Who are you calling brats?" Misaki responded in defense. Sakura smacked Naruto again.  
"Naruto is just immature. I am sorry about him. But he is right, who are you?" Sakura questioned.  
"I am Misaki!" she greeted happily, "And this is Kyana. She is on a mission for her mother." Misaki pushed Kyana forward.  
"You are too young to be out here alone," Sakura stated, "What is this mission you are on?"  
Kyana's voice faltered as she replied, "I need to save my mom." Sakura thought for a moment. She couldn't fight the feeling that she resembled someone she knew.  
"Who is your mom?" she asked. Kyana told her about how her mom was taken and she had to complete the trip alone. Misaki added the part where she found Kyana and took her home.  
"Wow, you must be tough. Maybe you're not a brat. But you definitely are," Naruto stated to Misaki. Sakura punched him and apologized again.  
"Finally," Sasuke mumbled as a man with a mask and his head band covering his left eye. Kyana reached into her bag and pulled out the note her mother wrote and handed it to the man. He looked confused at first. Sakura explained their little story before he opened the envelope.  
"Hmm," he muttered before breaking the seal to read the letter. He read the letter and as he did, everyone noticed the surprise in his face, even though most of it was covered. He stood there for a moment, after reading the letter. He looked at the little girl in front of him and back at the note.  
"Kakashi?!" Naruto burst, "We are waiting!" Kakashi still stood there motionless.  
"Oh my, I know!" Sakura stated, "Kyana came here to find her father to help save her mother. And her father is Kakashi-sensei!"  
"What? No way!" Naruto looked at his teacher and then back at the girl, "How do you know Sakura?" Sakura just ignored him and looked at Kakashi with a bit of worry that he was lost. Sasuke actually looked like he had interest in this and he too looked Kakashi and Kyana up and down.  
"Kyana, you found him," Misaki grinned at her friend. Kyana couldn't hold her feelings back anymore. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her father for the first time in her life. Kakashi looked down at his daughter and saw her tears. He kneeled down to her level. She ran to hug him and he welcomed her with open arms. A tear fell from his one visible eye.


End file.
